A Fresh Start
by AndromedaAiken
Summary: My take on what happened in the time between Daniel reading his bio in The Book and handing Mode to Wilhelmina. Short one-shot, typed out in 20 minutes. Enjoy!


**A Fresh Start  
**

**A/N: Just a little drabble that I typed out a couple minutes ago. This is my take on the time between Daniel reading his bio and when he passed Mode to Wilhelmina. It's not very good obviously, what with it being typed in about 20 minutes or so but I've been having all this pent-up feelings about Detty since the finale I just had to get this one-shot out. Like the finale, one of the lines in the story has a double meaning. See if you can spot it. It isn't too difficult! :) Enjoy it!****  
**

"_I'm talking about the fact that you might have feelings for her."_

Daniel stared at the bio Betty wrote for him. It has been days since she left Mode and a gaping hole in his heart. The office felt cold. He expected a few times that Betty would waltz in as she always did with some bit of life that she experienced. He missed it a lot. He looked back at the bio. It was beautifully written. He suddenly had inspiration for his editor's letter…but first, he needed to talk to his mother.

The elevator dinged to the top floor. Claire was lounging around in her office and smiled at her son as he walked in.

"Penny for your thoughts, darling?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat. He wondered how his mother would take his decision. He sat down, breathed in, and started.

"Mom, I've realized…"

Claire raised an eyebrow. _What is he getting at?_

"I've…I've realized that I've never had to like…work for anything in my life."

"You work at Mode, Daniel. Mode today is the result of your leadership these past four years."

"Mom, I had a lot of help and you know it. I just kinda realized that unlike…" he paused and couldn't bring her name up, the wound was still fresh and it stung badly.

Fortunately, Claire was in tune. "Betty…"

"Ye-yea, unlike her, I never had to work my way up. I was thinking of making a fresh start and really work for something."

"And where would you be going to?"

"Errm…"

"Daniel, I am not going to stop you from going anywhere you wish but have you thought this through? Are you willing to hand the entire magazine to Wilhelmina just like that?"

"Mom, she will lead the magazine well. She's wanted this for ages. I…I was thinking of going to London."

Claire's eyebrows disappeared beyond her hairline. "London? Where Betty is?"

"Yea. I figured I could go look her up, apologise for not saying goodbye and maybe find a job there."

"Well do you want a position at one of Meade's UK magazines?"

"That wouldn't be counted as working for something, isn't it?"

Claire chuckled, "It's up to you darling but there are a few magazines there which are in dire need of new management and I know you will be superb at them."

She reached over and took her son by his shoulders. "You are a brave boy Daniel. I'm glad you've realized this but I think right now, there's something you are really going to have to earn…and it's not your career."

A sound from the entrance startled the pair. "Mom, can I…oh! Oh hey Daniel."

Daniel nodded, "Hey Tyler, what's up?"

"Oh nothing. If you guys are busy, I'll come by later. It's nothing important. See you. Stop moping over Betty, Daniel. The entire Mode office knows what's going on already, for god's sake. Either give her up, or go after her."

"All of Mode knows?!" Daniel's surprised voice sounded. "Ho-how?"

Tyler grinned at his mother. "You know that there are a lot of gossip mongers at Mode right? You just need to tune into the right rumour mill. Certain sources are very accurate."

Daniel shrugged his shoulders. "Amanda's gone."

Claire grinned, "Marc hasn't. He's very free now that Wilhelmina has less evil schemes up her sleeve. And he stays in contact with Betty, as do a few other people at Mode."

"So Mom, you were saying just now…my career is not the thing I have to earn? It's…" _Come on Daniel, brave up! You can say it!_ "Betty?"

Claire and Tyler heaved a sigh of relief. Tyler knocked him lightly on the head. "Good, it's finally gone in. Bye Mom. See you later. Good luck…bro."

Lightly reminding him, Claire called, "Remember your rehab session dear!"

Tyler nodded as he left, giving Daniel a wave and a cheeky grin.

As they both sat back down, Claire put her hand on her son's knee. "You are going to have to earn Betty's affections. I don't think she quite understands how someone like you can fall for her going by your previous track record, sans Molly, whom by the way, I felt was a poor substitute for Betty."

"Mom, come on! I loved Molly!"

"Perhaps so but I didn't see it that way. Anyway, that's over. Concentrate darling."

"How can she not understand that? She's beautiful, Mom. She needs to realize that. She shouldn't be insecure. She's got this amazing energy, out of this world streak of optimism and she has this ability to light up a room when she enters it and I feel…complete, with her around."

Claire nodded, tears in her eyes. "Congratulations darling. You've figured it out but you shouldn't be telling me all this. You should be telling her."

Daniel stood up, buttoned his jacket and kissed his mother. "Thanks Mom. Er, you wouldn't by chance know where she lives and works in London, do you?"

She smiled, "I do know actually but I don't think I'm the correct person you should get this information from."

Daniel chuckled as someone's face came to mind – the person he should ask. "So, I guess I'm handing over then? And I'm stepping down."

Nodding, Claire gave her consent. "Yes, I accept it. If you want to work in Meade in UK, just say the word."

"Thanks Mom."

With that, Daniel hurriedly left and called for a town car…to take him to Queens.

"Hilda! Hey Hilda!"

Hilda turned around at the familiar voice…_but what was he doing in Queens?!_

She grinned at him. "You know, if you were in the wrong parts of this neighbourhood, you'd be mugged for your jacket alone."

"I just came to ask you. Erm, do you know where I can find Betty in London?"

Bobby laughed as he stuck his hand out to Hilda. "Justin wins, baby. JUSTIN! Come here! You WON!"

Justin came out of the door, wondering what was going on and his face lit up as he saw Daniel. "Oh!" he exclaimed, as light dawned.

Hilda pouted, took out a $10 bill, and handed it to Bobby, who gave it to a victorious Justin. Laughing at Daniel's surprised expression, she explained, "Justin and I had a bet going on to see how long you'd take to come here for information about Betty. He bet two weeks and below. I said three so he won."

Daniel grinned, "Not bad, Justin. Smart boy. Anyway Hilda…"

"Yeh yeh," she said, waving her hand. "come on into the house. Papi made empanadas tonight. Papi! Look who's here!"

Ignacio came out of the kitchen, with his apron on him as usual. "Daniel!" he said with open arms, "Come in, come in. Stay for dinner?"

Daniel shook his head, "Um, Mr Suarez, I only really came here to ask Hilda about Betty."

Ignacio nodded, took Daniel by the shoulders as he fixed Daniel with a fatherly look. "Good luck, Daniel. You can do it."

Daniel grinned, and nodded. "Thanks, Mr Suarez."

Hilda grabbed him by the arm, "Ok, comeon! Betty right? Here's the magazine she works at and her telephone number. Won't give you her address yet. That's up to her."

Reading the slip of paper, Daniel instantly knew which hotel he could stay in. Straightaway, his mind started making preparations for his trip…or rather, migration.

"What are you going to do?" Hilda asked.

Daniel turned to face her. "I'm going to make a fresh start. Work for things, like your sister."

**FIN.**


End file.
